Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device, and more specifically to an organic light-emitting device that has a simple structure and thus is easily fabricated, while improving color gamut, luminous efficiency and lifespan.
Description of the Related Art
As the era of information technology has begun, the field of display that represents electrical information signals graphically has been rapidly growing. In accordance with this trend, various display devices which are thinner, lighter and consume less power have been developed.
Such display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, etc.
In particular, organic light-emitting display devices have advantages over other display devices in that they are self-luminous and that they have fast response speed, high luminous efficiency, high brightness and wide viewing angle.
An organic light-emitting device has a fundamental structure in which an organic light emitting layer is disposed between two electrodes. Electrons and holes are injected into the organic light emitting layer from the two electrodes, respectively. The electrons and the holes recombine in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons. Light is emitted from the organic light-emitting device when the excitons transition from an excited state to the ground state.